parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Fifth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 5: Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the fifth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Hard Working Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *James *Branchline Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains *Express Coaches Special Guests (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red aboose Cast (The Sequel) *Henry - Dallas Transcript (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. (Henry heads into a tunnel, hauling a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach, as Casey Jr goes by, hauling his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose) It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again. (Casey Jr's whistle blows as he passes by) The engine's name is Henry. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. *Henry: The rain would spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes. (folds his arms) *Narrator: He said. (The conductor's whistle blowing as Henry, in the tunnel, blows steam at him) The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. *Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you. (a man, named Sir Topham Hatt, on another train arrives) *Narrator: Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man of charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor. (James, hauling Connor's blue and white coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and Henrietta, arrives at the tunnel, and leaves after Sir Topham Hatt comes out of his train) *Sir Topham Hatt: We will pull you out. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. But Henry only blew steam at him. (as Henry blows steam at Sir Topham Hatt, everyone pulls with a long rope) Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Because... (coughs) *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull. *Narrator: But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Sir Topham Hatt said... (the passengers try to push Henry out of the tunnel) *Sir Topham Hatt; One, two, three, push! *Narrator: ...but he didn't help. *Sir Topham Hatt: (coughs) My doctor has forbbiden me to push. *Narrator: He said. They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last, Thomas came along. (Thomas arrives at the back of Henry's train, and stops) The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry. *Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining. *Narrator: They said. *Henry: Yes, but it will began again soon. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: And what will become with green paint with red stripes then? (Thomas' whistle blows as he comes up and couples up to Henry's train and struggles to push) *Narrator: Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could, but still Henry stayed in the tunnel. (Thomas stops for a rest and takes out a bottle of water and sips into it, but as Henry's train gets uncoupled, Thomas leaves with Henry's coaches) Eventually, even Sir Topham Hatt gave up. *Sir Topham Hatt: We shall take away your rails... *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Henry, so that other engines wouldn't bump into him. (the workers take up the old rails and build a wall in front of Henry) All Henry could do was to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. (Gordon, blowing his whistle, thunders by, hauling his red and white Express coach, green and yellow Express coach, Emily's green and white coach, and a caboose) He was very sad, because he thought no one would see his lovely green paint and red stripes again. As time went on, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. (Edward goes by, hauling his Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta) Edward would say... *Edward: (whistles past Henry) Peep, peep! Hello! *Narrator: And Gordon would say... *Gordon: (thunders onward, blowing his whistle) Poop, poop, poop! Serves you right! *Narrator: Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely green paint with red stripes anyway. How long do you think Henry would stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain, and then decides to journey out again? Transcript (The Sequel) *Henry: (sad while crying in Heavy's voice from Team Fortress) Oh, please let me out, Sir. It's nothing like like my good life. (hears a rat coming) Oh my goodness! (surprised) There's a rat. I swear there's a rat the size of my buffer. (angry) Hey, you! Now, go away! Shoo! Keep away! (the rat climbs onto his buffer beam, causing Henry to gulp and look sad) Oh no. This is terrible. I knew this was coming. And there are more spiders crawling about on me. Darn! (cries in Luigi's crying voice from the Gopher Bash) Get me out. Get me out! (Obi-Wan's Voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Trivia (The Main Episode: Come Out, Henry!, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Come Out, Henry! will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film an Angry Henry hauling a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach through a rain storm. *Shot 2 will film an Angry Henry hauling a dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach into a tunnel and will also film Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. *Shot 3 will film an Angry Henry staying in the first tunnel and will film Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose going through the other tunnel. *Shot 4 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 5 will film the conductor waving his flag and blowing at an Angry Henry, who will be wheeshing steam at his conductor. *Shot 6 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 7 will film Sir Topham Hatt in a coach. *Shot 8 will film James arriving with Connor's blue and white coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and Henrietta outside the other tunnel with an Angry Henry staying in the first tunnel. *Shot 9 will film James leaving with Connor's blue and white coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and Henrietta and going through the other tunnel with an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily. *Shot 11 will film everyone trying to pull an Angry Henry out of the tunnel. *Shot 12 will film the passengers looking at Sir Topham Hatt and pulling an Angry Henry. *Shot 13 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 14 will film an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 15 will film the passengers behind the dark green coach, two tan coaches, and red coach and Sir Topham Hatt watching. *Shot 16 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 17 will film the passengers trying to push. *Shot 18 will film the passengers pushing hard. *Shot 19 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 20 will film the passengers trying to push harder. *Shot 21 will film an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 22 will film Thomas coming along. *Shot 23 will film the passengers arguing with an Angry Henry. *Shot 24 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 25 will film Thomas spitting into one of his hands. *Shot 26 will film Thomas spitting into his other hand. *Shot 27 will film Thomas rubbing his hands together. *Shot 28 will film Thomas going up to the coaches. *Shot 29 will film a hard working Thomas taking a huge breath. *Shot 30 will film an annoyed Thomas putting his hands on the coaches and struggling to push Henry out of the tunnel. *Shot 31 will film Henry's wheels moving. *Shot 32 will film an Angry Henry folding his arms. *Shot 33 will film an annoyed Thomas trying to push hard. *Shot 34 will film a hard working Thomas all puffed out. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily at an angry Henry. *Shot 36 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily to an angry Henry. *Shot 37 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking angrily. *Shot 38 will film an Angry Henry. *Shots 39 to 59 will film the workmen taking up the old rails and building a wall up in front of a surprised Henry, who can't get out, and gets sad, because he will stay in the tunnel, so that other engines will not bump into him. *Shot 60 will film a sad Henry dripping a tear. *Shot 61 will film Gordon going through the other tunnel, hauling his red and white Express coach, green and yellow Express coach, Emily's green and white coach, and a caboose. *Shot 62 will film a sad Henry dripping more tears. *Shot 63 will film Casey Jones stoking the fire with coal. *Shot 64 will film Edward puffing onward. *Shot 65 will film Edward going through the other tunnel, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta. *Shot 66 will film a sad Henry. *Shot 67 will film a Proud Gordon speeding onward. *Shot 68 will film a sad Henry sombering. *Shot 69 will film a sad Henry crying in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble. *Shot 70 will film a sad Henry bricked up and lonely. *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65